1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method that allow contents data to be searched from a disc accommodated in a disc changer or reproduced therefrom with an improved operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc changer having many disc loading slots that allow one selected from discs accommodated therein and contents data to be reproduced from the selected disc is known. As such discs, CDs (Compact Discs: registered trademark), video CDs, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs or Digital Video Discs) are used. When the number of discs that are accommodated to the disc changer amounts to several tens or several hundreds, it will be difficult for the user to search his or her desired video contents or audio contents. Thus, when each disc contains data text information that represents the contents thereof as well as contents, the user can search a desired disc using the text information. When each disc does not contain such text information, the user inputs text information and stores it in a memory of a reproducing apparatus so that the input text information correlates with the disc and the slot number.
In reality, information such as a disc title is read from an accommodated disc or text information that the user has input is displayed on a displaying unit. While watching the text information on the displaying unit, the user searches a desired disc and selects it. As an example of such a displaying unit, a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or a light emission diode that displays a character string of one line or several lines has been used.
However, with such insufficient information, it is difficult for the user to distinguish a desired one from many discs.